Just One Date?
by starfiction123
Summary: "How's this, to make it up to you, I'll do whatever you want for a day, deal?" He finished his chilidog and folded his arms after licking his fingertips. Leaning against the cart, he waited for her response. "Anything?" Amy shyly but excitingly asks with stars in her eyes. (Let the adventure begin. A collaboration RP/fic by Cutegirlmayra1 and starfiction123)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok ladies and gentleman, this story is actually a collaboration role play idea brought to you by the ever victorious/ magnificent Cutegirlmayra1 and yours truly! Her Sonamy stories are just perfection, so for her to invite me to RP with her only to come up with this idea, was just an honor! Anyways, it started as a simple, fun, and normal role play that soon changed into a Sonamy challenge of whether we could stay in character while "fluffing" up some details a little…And let's just say…It got kind of out of hand. She had the undeniable honor of playing the part of Sonic the Hedgehog, while I for the first time in my life had the pleasure of role playing Amy Rose. Here are the results. Fair warning, the scenes are random (but still kept together) with twists and turns of suspense, drama, fluff, humor, and WTFrick moments for the win…So we hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I (starfiction123) and Cutegirlmayra1 do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and co. That honor belongs to Sega and Sonic Team alone.

**Starfiction123:** But MAN IF THEY SAW THIS!

**Cutegirlmayra1:** I KNOW RI- *cough* I mean…Let us begin.

**Starfiction123: **Yes. Lets.

* * *

Sonic didn't usually lay up high on a large Station Square tower like this. He liked the fields out in Green hill Zone a lot better, but the wind was blowing so fiercely up here that he enjoyed it.

"Ah... nothing like this."

He thought out loud to himself, opening his eyes and looking around at the view of the city.

"...You know, it's not that square." He noted, and then chuckled slightly to himself.

Not too far away from his location, a soft yet familiar whirring sound was heard behind the building but this went unnoticed by the blue blur who continued to relax when suddenly…

"FOUND YOU SONIC!"

A high-pitched cheerful voice declared, belonging to none other than Amy Rose as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's waist from behind, not seeming to care that they were close to the edge of the 10 story high skyscraper.

"A-Amy?!"

Sonic freaked out a moment, afraid she may push him off the building, but was able to regain both their balances before Amy sent him and herself plummeting down to their doom.

"Where?!...How?!... What?!..."

He looked around, still having his arms on her from saving them from the fall.

"How did you find me here?" He asked, though, he was always curious of how she finds him no matter where he goes.

The bubble gum colored hedgehog just giggled.

"I told you before that fated love always joins us together silly! Much more in each other's arms..."

Amy then suddenly inner pouted at the sudden quick release of her arms from his but continued.

"But on the technical side of things, catapulting hammer? Duh?"

"Ah, I see." Sonic looked down the building, then back up at her.

"Well...I'm not sure about that 'fated' thing, but I'll give you credit for swinging this far." He joked, and lightly hit the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Not bad, kid."

He praised and began to walk away, getting ready to run down the building.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're not going to actually leave me here by my..."

Amy grasped the side of the building to steady herself as she sighed at the mini sonic boom.

"...Self..."

"Ooh that hedgehog!" Amy huffed but then suddenly smirked after seeing her love run in a certain direction.

"Heh...I'll give him a two second head start..."

She then summoned her hammer twirling it once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic headed downward, thinking that he probably should've taken Amy but shrugged it off and told himself she'd be fine. With that, he dashed up to a chilidog stand and bought one with some extra rings he had on him. Taking a bite, he leaned against the cart looking smug and relaxed. This moment did not last long for him however, as he once again felt enormous pressure upon his waist from behind.

"Guess who?"

Amy giggled as she glomped her hero from behind while he was eating.

"WHAT?!"

Sonic yelped while almost dropping the chilidog. Fumbling the item in his hands, he was able to catch it just before it fell, and as a result 'whoo'd in relief.

"Amy? Again? Geez, what'd ya want?"

He leaned against the cart, looking slightly annoyed but also curious at her actions, as if he was used to it and didn't really mind that much anymore.

"Don't tell me you're lonely?" He teased, having big eyes and making fun of her pleading look for attention. He slightly chuckled.

"There you go again. Always the charming smart aleck." Amy replied while rolling her eyes. "Always acting as if it's a crime that my world revolves all around you!"

She started pointing her finger directly at Sonic's chest and continued.

"Well let me tell you something mister. You are basically my world so therefore, I have every right to want be around. So it'd be nice if you stop trying to avoid me like the plague and just accept destiny! Or at the very least, take me with when you leave me hangin' on top of a 10 STORY HIGH BUILDING!"

She exclaimed while breathing heavily from her outburst.

"Okay, Okay! Lighten up, Amy! I didn't mean to make you upset."

Sonic replied, trying to play the nice card, though he really wanted to roll his eyes at some of the stuff she was saying.

"And about that building...Sorry."

He scratched behind his head with a nervous and guilty smile.

"How's this, to make it up to you, I'll do whatever you want for a day, deal?"

He finished his chilidog and folded his arms after licking his fingertips. Leaning against the cart, he waited for her response.

"Anything?" Amy shyly but excitingly asks with stars in her eyes.

Sonic had a sweat drop drip down his face.

"Ehh...well, with some rules involved but..."

He looked away, trying to hold his fake smile as he finally just took a breath and rubbed under his nose, playing cool and standing up straighter from leaning back and away from her only a moment ago.

"Heh." He looked back at her and smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

He asked charmingly, this time his smile looked genuine.

"No surprises now." He humorously waved his finger side to side near her face.

The pink hedgehog's eyes just widened at him as did her smile…

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 1.)~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_ _"Heh." he looked back at her and smiled, "What do you have in mind?" he said charmingly, this time his smile looked genuine, "No surprises now." He humorously waved his finger side to side near her face._

_The pink hedgehog's eyes just widened at him as did her smile…_

* * *

**~*Chapter 2*~**

* * *

"TAKE ME ON A RUN!"

Amy excitingly shouted while pouncing on him yet again, but then shyly backs off saying,

"Umm...please?"

Sonic flinched on her hug, but then sighed as she backed away.

"Alright, but you have to promise me one thing." He leaned a bit into her face, seeming to be playful now.

"Oh? What's that?" Amy asked, at first turning red at his closeness, but gave a quick kiss on his nose for good measure while giggling. His eyes then widened as he moved back and began to flip out, rubbing his nose, and 'BLEH BLEH'ing as he put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag.

"First off! NO KISSING!" He hollered, but then cleared his throat. "Ehem… secondly, no falling even more in love with me, deal?"

He tilted his head and decided against winking, fearing that she might get more railed up.

Instead, Amy gasped and narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Oh. THAT. Is. Just. Low. I can try to deal with the no kissing...for now...But let's set something straight. Telling me to stop falling in love with you more is like telling you to never run again! Just like you'll always keep running, I'll always keep falling, so why stop now huh?"

She proudly declared with a teasing grin while wagging her finger like he would. She then put her hands on her hips and said,

"Enough talk! What are we waiting for? Let's go! I got a date with the wind!"

Amy winked at him and giggled.

Though he cared less about her argument, Sonic smiled at her last comment.

"I was just joking, Amy. Calm down."

He lightly rubbed her head, then swooped her up into his arms after shrugging her comments off.

"Now then, let's have some fun!"

He dashed off, going through different, but beautiful areas, and trying to move as quickly as possible through them. There was a certain loop-de-loop that he went through but jumped at the last minute to land on top of its arch. Sitting Amy down, he sat back and relaxed as he counted down.

"3...2...1...and-" He pointed to the sky and as if on cue, immediately there was a sunset.

"Not too shabby, huh?" He grinned.

Amy panted heavily trying to catch her breath from the rush of excitement she just experienced, but then noticed the sunset and gasped in awe.

"I-It's beautiful..." She gazed in wonder at the colors, "Everything is just perfect..." she smiled softly.

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes while kicking his legs up, one over the other, and putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, isn't it?" He agreed, "I know a lot of swell places, but this one...well...heh, it beats them all."

As the sunset settled, he looked back towards Amy, but when she moved her glance to him at that same moment, he swiftly looked away, rubbing his finger under his nose like he was distracted by something else. Amy smirked to herself knowingly catching his glance, and scooted closer to him.

"Hm, I can see why. The view is incredible. You oughta' take me with you more often. Solitude is golden sure, but sharing a sight like this makes it all the more special don't ya' think?"

She asked softly, the sunlight reflecting the innocent sparkle in her emerald gaze.

Sonic opened one eye to glance at Amy, then rolled back his shoulders a bit, as if relaxing and closed the eye once more. Holding his muzzle upward he remarked, "Yeah, It is gold… I guess this is just silver." He teased, smiling. Amy didn't know whether to roll her eyes at his corny joke or pout, so she just groaned softly in exasperation. After a short silence, however, he spoke.

"Hey, Amy...I've always wanted to ask you but..." he looked to the side a bit, his expression showing he really didn't want to actually ask. "We're so different. Like...cause' I like the land more and you like the sea…"

He tried to explain, but seemed to be confusing himself so he just shook his head.

"What I'm trying to say is...Why do you run after me? Or...why do you...uh...like me?"

Sonic didn't want to say the 'L' word, as he just looked back at Amy. Yet innocent curiosity shined from the sunray's light on his lime green eyes that seemed to host an oasis within them. Anxiously waiting as he asked his question, Amy, not missing a beat, propped her chin up in her hand and looked inquiringly yet lovingly in his bright lime colored orbs.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why do you run Soniku? Why do you…'like' it so much?" Amy asked sincerely.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of trick question?"

He smiled, but wasn't used to Amy not doing something he asked of her on the spot. But yet it also...intrigued him as well. He sighed and decided to answer honestly, looking away from her cute expression and back at the sunset.

"Well...I like to do the impossible, feel the earth beneath my feet, the power and freedom of each step. The many places I visit are precious and amazing, the journey, the adventure, the excitement of running up mountain plains or crossing lands full of danger! It's just...life, and it's what makes me happy."

He then looked and smiled at her continuing, "You want to learn the secret to running fast? If I tell you, you answer my question alright?" he seemed a bit playful now. "Deal?"

Amy listened intently to his response while still gazing longingly at him. She managed to snap out of her daze, however, when she heard his newest offer. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh boy would I?! Deal!" She exclaimed in agreement.

"Alright...well..." He looked up at the sky a moment, then down and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Hear the wind...but don't obey it. It will tell you, 'You can't win.' but you have to push back its resistance, and not believe it. Soon...you won't be the wind, you will have BEATEN the wind. You will lead its charge, and soon, it will follow you...if you do that, and keep your feet straight, you will run just as fast as me."

He looked back at her and seemed to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Your turn, I kept my end of the bargain, now tell me why you like me so much."

Amy took a deep and calming breath as the soft wind swayed her quills, ready to give him her response...

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 2.)~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously:**__ He looked back at her and seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. "Your turn, I kept my end of the bargain, now tell me why you like me so much."_

_Amy took a deep and calming breath as the soft wind swayed her quills, ready to give him her response..._

* * *

**~*Chapter 3*~**

* * *

Looking down to the ground for a moment, she finally replied in a serious but soft-toned voice.

"I like you so much because...you are my reason. I mean...there are the obvious reasons that even you are aware of I'm sure. Dashing physique, dazzling smile, emerald colored orbs that makes the Master Emerald jealous, endless ocean colored fur that wrap you in the scent of the wind itself when embraced, brave, strong, staring danger in the face or in your case blowing raspberries and slapping your tail in front of it..."

She giggled and continued.

"All those qualities, though very true, are still, I guess you'd call them typical 'fan-girl' causes and yeah I cherish them. But I'm not a fan-girl..."

She held out her hand as if discerning his protest to her statement.

"No. Hear me out on this. Fan-girls tend to focus on the heroic qualities. All the positives that make you the perfect hero in their eyes. But that's just it. You aren't perfect. Sometimes…you can be downright evil without even realizing or even caring..."

She spoke calmly but boldly continued.

"And you can't deny it. I saw how you were horrified to see me and refused to help take care of Flicky the bird, or how you quickly turned down my offer of marriage without remorse when I freed you on Prison Island. How you didn't even think of rescuing me first BEFORE beating Eggman in your wind attack at the grand prix, the many dates that you promised, but then later "forgot" all about without a phone call, the way you tried to flirt with me to get off a cruise ship back on earth, or raced off with Sam and left me in the desert alone...The way you always groan or roll your eyes at the site of me...You held me back from a hug at your birthday party...Heck, even your past mini self was annoyed to see the older version of "Rosy the rascal'...I could go on and on...See while you run away looking ahead and beyond, you fail to see the damage you leave behind sometimes..."

Looking him bold in the eyes, she sighed and continued.

"Any respectable female, treated like that, fan-girl or not, would think you're scum and eventually move on. They wouldn't BE fans anymore. But me? Have I ever left your side? No. I keep running...I still cheer you on, I still follow you because despite all that, I love you regardless. I love you beyond your imperfections, carelessness, quickness and all. You give me the strength to keep running. YOU are the reason I keep going because no matter how impossible and dangerous life can be, I know I am safe with you. That I can be the best for myself and never be alone. That's why...No matter how impossible of a wind you may be...no matter how you tell me I can't win...I can hear you but I won't obey you. I'll push back your resistance and not believe you. And soon...I may not beat the wind but I'll still have my chance."

Amy got closer placing her hand on top of his softly.

"Because just like running is your destiny...You, Sonic the hedgehog...are mine."

A longer silence reigned between the two for a little while until the blue hedgehog finally cleared his throat,

"O-okay, first of all. I'm not evil, I'm just not trying to lead you on either." He tried to defend, "Secondly, Those dates? I was wrapped up in King Arthur's world! I've told you that!"

Amy looked at him in doubt and disbelief ready to comeback on his storybook adventure card with a 'whether it's true or not, you should have made it up to me' comment, but she stayed silent and blushed as she noticed him moving slightly closer to her.

"And Amy Rose...That may just be the best comeback I've ever heard..."

With that, he smiled and briefly shifted his eyes to her lips. However, looking back, he gently kissed her forehead and zipped off.

"Maybe next time!"

He laughed and headed off into the plains. Suddenly, racing back to her, he handed Amy a rose and winked.

"You too, are something special Amy...I just wish I knew the right words to explain it."

Now the events of the sweet yet quirky compliment, the small kiss, and him rushing off and back flashed before Amy's eyes before she even had the chance to protest, squeal, or scream. As a result, she could only slowly shake her head, staring wide-eyed at him as she cautiously received the rose he gave her.

"Wow...I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you right now. Why do you put me through this Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

Sonic gave a light shrug.

"...I thought that's how love is...sometimes."

He looked away from her face, but continued speaking in a sincere tone.

"You're...a literal embodiment of hope to me...You always smile, when I'm sure you're lonely and feeling forgotten. Even when I'm being a pain or goofing off, you still find a way to say 'I love you' and it's...It's beautiful...You're just...one in a million, Amy. You're determined as heck and you're devoted to me through and through, and I know I trust you and what you say to me, cause' you're just that honest. To be honest myself...I...um...don't think I deserve you."

He scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously, and having a sweat drop drip down the side of his face.

"You're just...too perfect for me...sometimes...even when you're a bit irritating, you're still…you're still my Rose...and I have to protect that."

"...Sonic I...I..."

Amy's eyes watered in awe as she was at a loss for words while stroking the rose's soft petals. Tears she tried to hold back streamed down her cheeks freely, but she smiled softly throughout, hugging the rose to her chest delicately.

"You do deserve me Sonic...Y...you deserve everything..."

She walked up to him slowly, leaning up to kiss his cheek so gently that he couldn't even protest at the softness.

"Your rose thanks you for your protection."

Sonic smiled sweetly to her, until she started to sob. He then looked worried. Holding his hands out to her, he started to get even more concerned.

"H-hey, you're not crying are you? Not after I said I loved your smile the most..."

He smiled nervously and had a sweat drop on the side of his face as he awkwardly tried to get her to stop.

His face suddenly froze, however, in a surprised shock as she once again kissed him on his cheek, only softer than the first, lingering for a small moment. His mind raced as his feet slightly vibrated beneath him. Looking back at her, as if he was in a trance, his eye lids drooped and he leaned slightly in.

"...Any...time..."

He gently reciprocated the kiss on her cheek.

"What's a hero for?" He suddenly said, leaning back to get a look at her face.

Amy could have remained in shock and frozen at the sudden yet soft contact for centuries on end, but her hopes in him sparked like never before, resulting in a sense of boldness. Still keeping his question about heroes in mind, she smirked a bit then replied in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"This..."

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 3.)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apologies for the delay everyone, but no worries this story is very much so still rolling around at the speed of sound!...Well then again…Okay. It's still going. Good enough? Kay. Now in this chapter things get…Intense. (NOT THAT WAY! EW! COME ON PEOPLE!) Spoiler reason being because Cutegirlmayra1 and I wanted to challenge (*cough* fight to the death *cough*) each other in this chapter with a battle of "Sexiness without going too far while still being in character." And this is what we got as a result…**

**A/N: Also everyone, check out Cutegirlmayra1's stories if you haven't gotten the chance! She's amazing! I couldn't do this without her…No seriously. She's Sonic in this thing….Nuff said.**

**Cutegirlmayra1 site: www . fanfiction dot net / u / 4132222/ (put all together no spaces)**

* * *

_**Previously:**__"What's a hero for?" He suddenly said, leaning back to get a look at her face._

_Amy could have remained in shock and frozen at the sudden yet soft contact for centuries on end, but her hopes in him sparked like never before, resulting in a sense of boldness. Still keeping his question about heroes in mind, she smirked a tiny bit then replied in a voice slightly above a whisper._

_"This..."_

* * *

**~*Chapter 4*~**

* * *

Before time itself could keep up, she leaned up ever so swiftly and put her lips to his. This lasted for barely five seconds tops when her eyes suddenly widened at her actions, snapping her back into reality. Backing away, while covering her mouth with her hand, she panicked.

"Oh! I...I can ex-explain that...I mean I didn't mean t-well I did but, but!"

Sonic leaned away. This level of affection being one he hadn't experienced before, it sort of frightened him, but he would never admit it. Being gentle and rather slow in his action, he slightly wiped the kiss away.

"I...Uh...Sorry, Amy. I think I lead you into that one..." He looked away, "But...we're still just friends...you get that...right?"

Amy sighed in dejection but with understanding at the situation.

"I suppose...you're right..."

She then looked up at him with sorrow but inquiry in her gaze.

"Will things ever change between us at all Sonic? Ever?"

Sonic looked down at her, a moment passing by with the winds slightly picking up as all was completely silent. The sunset went into its final stages in the sky as he took a deep breath, turning his gaze away from her.

"...The future's...unlimited, Amy. I don't know what will happen...but I'm not gonna' rush it."

This was all the blue blur could muster out, as he folded his arms and watched the darkness fill the land as night time approached the young hedgehogs.

Amy then bashfully walked up next to him with her hands folded behind her back.

"…W-well with that said..._it _was a good change of pace for us right?"

She asked hopefully while still blushing over what _it_ meant from her previous action.

"..."

Sonic didn't really look her way. Instead, he casted his eyes down to the ground once more.

"Please...don't be cute." He stated. "Sometimes...you're really..."

He turned his eyes back to her, this time a sad yet kind look shone in his lime green orbs.

"Irresistible…"

He started to walk ahead of her. Putting his two arms behind his head and kicking the ground slightly as he trailed on,

"You know...even as a kid...you were always... kind of adorable." he confessed. "But why am I saying this now?!"

He let out a small laugh, but obviously, he was kind of rather shocked at himself and the fact that he was saying this all out loud.

"I guess you threw me off balance." He admitted, looking back to her with a smile that she couldn't discern if it was forced or not.

Amy, at the moment, couldn't help but blush harder after being called irresistible. Nevertheless, she smiled even more after hearing his unexpected confession about when she was a little 'rascal'. She then smiled cockily at his composure, pushing her limits once more.

"Oh? Do tell more!"

She replied smartly with a tiny giggle as she walked in front of him instead of beside him.

"Oh no!"

Sonic waved his hands out in front of him, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm not letting you get TOO cocky with this!" He smiled, liking her playfulness. "Besides..."

His eyes shifted with a tauntingly playful gaze as he suddenly moved around her, taking one of her long quills and moving it with him by his hand as he circled.

"You're far to 'innocent' to really understand love to its fullest."

He let the soft quill go, while ending up behind her, leaning up to her ear, and whispering,

"You're far too naïve to be anything more than 'cute and adorable.'"

He pushed her slightly forward, making her stumble as he snickered to himself.

Amy gathered herself together in a huff while letting out an annoyed "Humph" and tried to fix her quill back in place that he messed up. Still, all the while, she blushed at his touch.

"N-naive?! What am I Silver?! You're mean Sonic! I'll have you know that I'm not all that cute and innocent like you think I am! Well...not as innocent anyways..."

She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a little kid you know! I know plenty about love more than you think. It doesn't take a full adult to have the real deal experience. Love can start from a young tender age and only grow stronger and deeper. Which is exactly my case. So ya' better get used to it."

Smiling once more in a more subtle but seductive way, she sauntered past him while slowly stroking a certain spot on one of his six long blue quills, letting it go as she passed in front of him.

"Besides if anything, you're the one that's naïve. Three years older than me yet so much in a hurry all the time that you miss out on what 'cute and adorable' is all about..."

She stated while pointing at his chest slowly dragging down her finger…

"You have no idea what I'm capable of...I'd watch your back if I were you...Sonikku."

She finished in a whisper in his ear followed by a soft giggle, then backed away with her hands behind her back once more.

However, Sonic just 'pfft'd in the air and walked right past her, all the while dusting off the spot she touched on his chest.

"Oh please, you're just copying me."

He stated, looking back at her and twirling the quill she touched with his pointer finger.

"If I hadn't done that, what would have 'inspired' you, huh?" He teased once more.

Moving towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer…

"You have NOTHING to teach me...but I have MUCH to teach you."

He smiled wickedly, then abruptly let her go, watching her fall and stumble out of his embrace.

"Haha! Like I'd ever want too!" He waved his hand in the air, as if he was tossing the very idea to the side, almost 'shooing' it away.

Turning his back to her, he laughed openly once again.

"Face it, Rose. You're just not _that_ kind of _attractive._"

Oh, at any given time, this would have been the perfect opportunity for the rosy hedgehog to summon a certain hammer of hers and chase him down endlessly, while chewing him out. However, feeling frustrated, insulted, and yet slightly turned on? There was no way she'd turn back now. And before she and he knew it, she was on him in a flash pinning him roughly to a nearby tree…

"Oh-ho I beg to differ!" She softly growled. "One can't TEACH someone when they DON'T have the SLIGHTEST clue on what's to be taught." She retorted with a smirk. "YOU WISH you had something to teach, but you don't. You couldn't if you tried...which is a shame...cause I know you want to..."

She spoke in a low tone of voice softly pressing up against him, closing in with every word.

"For someone who's 'not that kind of attractive', I'd say I do a pretty good job keeping you around…" She purred.

"You're cold...yet so _hot_ Hedgehog..." She finished, breathing softly in his quivering ear.

Sonic twitched a bit, almost actually feeling a blush on his cheeks as she purred and tried to be 'seductive'.

"W-when did you suddenly...change so much?!"

He suddenly realized, that he might just actually have some fun with Amy after all…

"Pfft." He let out a quick laugh only to suddenly start laughing hysterically.

"WOO-HOO! Oh man, that hurt my stomach! Ha-ha!" He held his stomach as he laughed. "Oh Amy..."

He suddenly zipped out of view, not anywhere to be seen, but as Amy looked around, he popped up right behind her and slammed_ her_ against the tree, taking her arms and holding her back, ignoring her various huffs and grunts of protest.

"I'd hate to tell you this Amy, but you're under arrest for trying to be, dare I say it, 'hot' when your clearly a 'cute'."

He taunted, then moved up to her ear.

"Besides, don't act like you're only doing this to see what things I _could _do..."

He moved away, at first letting her free, only to trip her and land on top of her, pinning her to the ground in the process. Holding his face just slightly at a close distance, he gently moved his face to the side of hers, his nose almost tickling her brightly flushed cheeks.

"You obviously don't know whose dominant in this relationship here. IF ever something were to occur..."

He moved his face back up a few inches away from hers so he could stare into her wide, green eyes. Then, in every ounce of a charming, alluring tone of voice brought to a mere low whisper he continued,

"I would be the one to start it. Now, let's see how much I can make you blush..."

He started to lean closer…

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 4.)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! We appreciate it! I was going to wait to update the chapter; however, due to Cutegirlmayra1's response and demands to, "EDIT IT! EDIT IT NOW! I MUST RE-READ IT!" I decided to do this early. So, this chapter is going to be a bit of a twist. Fair warning, if you're a Sonamy fan…get ready. If not, and you're reading this anyway, well don't get too excited lol. Enough spoilers. Here we go.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _"You obviously don't know whose dominant in this relationship here. IF ever something were to occur..."_

_He moved his face back up a few inches away from hers so he could stare into her wide, green eyes. Then, in every ounce of a charming, alluring tone of voice brought to a mere low whisper he continued, _

_"I would be the one to start it, now, let's see how much I can make you blush..."_

_He started to lean closer…_

* * *

**~*Chapter 5*~**

* * *

At first, when Sonic twitched slightly from under her grasp, Amy relished in every single moment. However, when he started laughing, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in confusion. This feeling escalated when he disappeared from her grasp and sight only to reappear and slam _HER_ into the tree. She grunted and tried to escape as he ranted on of her crimes in being a "hot" attempt. When he whispered in her ear, she "hmphed!" in a loud tone, but could not retort as he once again tripped her and landed on top of her purposely.

That being said, her eyes widened and her breath labored as his closeness teased and tortured her. After hearing him in a tone she has never encountered before...except in her dreams...She realized how unprepared she really was for all of this in reality. Nevertheless, she did not let that stop her as she fought with all her might to contain the blush threatening to grace her cheeks. Though she quivered under him violently, she continued to glare in a weakening defiance.

"Y...You don't have any c-control over me Sonic the H-hedgehog..." She whispered in a low tone of voice.

"If you'd be the one to start something, it would have already began! But it hasn't...Y-you're all talk and that's it!"

She finished while ending in a sharp gasp as he leaned closer…

She then turned her head slightly into the grass and shut her eyes as if to block him and continued in a slightly nervous tone.

"A-and I know it's true. I know there's something...C-cause I made you blush! That alone is an accomplishment!"

After gathering enough strength, she countered Sonic's closeness while narrowing her eyes and putting her nose to his whispering,

"Admit it! I make you feel and do things you wouldn't dare even think about...I'M the one who starts it all...You? Well heh, you're just too slow." Amy teased and finished with a slight smirk.

Thinking she won the victory at the silence and lack of response from him, she failed to notice Sonic suddenly losing his playful look. His eyes shifted, carefully looking seriously over Amy's eyes, but holding no amusement.

Covering up the discomfort he felt, he huffed at the things she said and leaned his head back.

"...You don't know anything..."

He stated, seeming to suddenly become depressed, as he got up and off of her.

Walking off a short distance, he sighed.

"You just...you don't know how much I have to hold back...how much...you mean-I-I mean…You DO realize this is all just a game right?!"

He turned around, his demeanor changing in an instant.

"Amy...We can't. I mean, we're young, we're foolish, but most importantly...The fact is…I can't deny what you say, or accept your feelings for me...It's...It's complicated."

He moved away, turning his back to her as he scratched his head.

Meanwhile, Amy, knowing that she went too far again, lost her passionate defiant gaze as he got up once more, sounding dismayed. She watched him as he walked off, taking in all he said, knowing that what he said was true, but at the same time not giving a darn; especially if it was a game or not.

The fact of the matter was that she loved the chase and she knew he did too. Nonetheless, she kept her thoughts to herself and continued to listen to him while dusting off her red dress and following silently behind him.

It was then, when he gave her a double answer of both rejection and possible acceptance to her feelings, that Amy opened her mouth to respond, only for the moment to be interrupted by a familiar deep tone of voice.

"Hmm...Someone who neither denies love, nor accepts it, must live a dangerous life indeed..."

"Huh?" Sonic looked to where the voice came from, "Did you...hear something?"

Amy quickly whipped her head to the sound, only to see the dark hedgehog with crimson stripes and eyes cleverly roll his body slightly to the side, from having it lean against a tree before.

"I could of sworn something was already happening, Hedgehog. However, I'm surprised you would leave her so dissatisfied." Shadow the Hedgehog stated as he suddenly and unexpectedly moved toward Amy and jokingly took one of her quills in his hand, pretending to study it for a while.

"Letting such a pretty Rose go to waste. How despicable…A pity indeed." He let her quill go and moved toward Sonic's direction.

At first, confused at his presence and closeness, Amy could only stare blankly as she felt him take one of her quills, examining it. However, snapping back into reality of the situation, she glared at Shadow, all the ready to protest, only to go completely in shock for a loss of words when he heard him address her as a "Pretty Rose".

Sonic in the meantime was not amused.

"Faker?! What are you doing here?" He growled out, holding up a fist, ready for a fight. "And why were you spying on us!?"

Shadow scoffed in response.

"I thought I might have caught the scandal of a life time. Seeing how this could come in handy if I ever needed dirt on you."

He taunted in a matter-of-fact tone and folded his arms.

"Still, I was almost certain that you were about to_ claim_ her as your own."

He turned back to Amy, tilted his head, and then shook it while turning back around. Then, as if ignoring her very presence he blatantly stated,

"If you will not claim her, do you mind if I have a shot? It might actually be _fun_..."

Sonic held his composure, despite the feeling of his fists clenching a tiny bit.

"Don't play like that Shadow, trust me, I best warn you. She plays dirty and doesn't let you lead."

He teased, but then folded his arms, still secretly showing his dislike to Shadow's comment.

As Shadow and Sonic conversed for a bit, Amy couldn't help but blush in a variety of emotions and reasons.

One, embarrassment for the fact that Shadow explained exactly what she hoped would happen with Sonic "_claiming her_" and how he must have been watching the _display_ unravel.

Two, anger for the sudden intrusion of her date and not being able to finish the precious moment that she so clearly started as well as the obvious agitation he was causing her Sonikku at the moment.

And finally, three, for the unfortunate flattery of being called pretty and something worth not being wasted.

There was no doubt that in the moments when she felt all was hopeless between her and Sonic, that it would leave the impact of hopelessness in her in general. Although she didn't and refused to give up, from an emotional stand point, she still had the longing and desire to be acknowledged and accepted. Since Shadow did that, she deeply respected and was thankful for the compliment. Plus, she couldn't lie, Shadow the Hedgehog was quite the looker. Even she couldn't deny that. She knew that he and she already had some kind of connection. She knew that HE wouldn't waste her time, wouldn't make her chase him, or beg for dates. No, she knew that if she wanted to, she could have all the love and respect she wanted handed to her on a platter, and that it would be worthwhile. Nonetheless, she also knew one thing as well that stood out from all the rest.

She knew that he… _Just. Wasn't. Her. __**Sonic.**_

Finally, after hearing Sonic tease yet look slightly uneasy, she cleared her throat loudly. Putting her hands on her hips with a serious attitude, she glared at them both.

"What am I chopped liver?! Don't I get a say in what I THINK or I WANT?! Seriously, I should hammer BOTH of you."

Amy pointed at Sonic,

"YOU for a variety of reasons where I can't even begin!" then she pointed at Shadow.

"And YOU, for spying and intruding on my DATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET THIS MOMENT?! I mean REALLY?! Do you have ANY clue how...how...happy...I was?!" Her eyes started to water a tiny bit, and she took a breath.

"Look...Shadow...I...I respect and really appreciate what you said...I can't deny that. I...I've wanted to be accepted for so long...so badly...I'm honored that YOU can see that...You're really special and worthwhile...but...but..." Amy looked down already trying to keep her tears at bay, but when she started to see a certain ocean colored hedgehog look like he was about to leave, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT MY SONIC!" She shouted in agony.

"Y-you're just not him! A-and I want HIM to be the one to tell me I'm p-pretty and worthwhile...I want HIM to say I'm not w-worth being wasted...I-I...I WANT HIM TO WANT ME!" Amy finished in a loud voice full of tears and slight sobs as she gazed in Sonic's eyes in total and complete torture. She then let her knees give away and sobbed loudly onto the ground.

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 5?)~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N****: **_**...No? Okay! Fiine…Here's more.**_

* * *

It was then in that moment when Shadow and Sonic blinked at Amy once or twice.

"...She did realize that I was only trying to get on your nerves right?" Shadow leaned back toward Sonic in irritation at how awkward and dramatic the situation had become.

Sonic sweat dropped, putting an arm behind his neck.

"Um...Well."

Shadow shook his head, folding his arms once more.

"She is rather dramatic, isn't she? Hmph. How Hopeless."

Sonic rolled his eyes at him and shrugged.

"She's just young. Go easy on her. Anyways, shouldn't you be going?"

"Going? I only just got here." Shadow moved to the side, passing by the sobbing Amy. "But if you insist. I only wished to observe how thick the sexual tension was. Now that I know it could be easily broken, it's not as much, guess you could say,_ fun _anymore. Therefore, I will not waste any more of my time. Good bye faker, Rose..." he bowed his head to each, and sped off.

Amy continued to sob, both hedgehogs' voices were like washout in her ears. Joke, or no joke, they just failed to understand her inner turmoil that she kept inside for so long.

Meanwhile, Sonic shook his head and exhaled in slight annoyance at the dark hedgehog as he left. Then shaking his head and smirking at the pink hedgehog, he bent down to her level and whispered gently in her ear...

"Heh, not me, eh?" Sonic smiled, teasing her.

"You are such a funny girl, Amy. Ha-ha!" He laughed softly, then delicately wiped her tears away with his gloved hand.

"Come on now, Amy. You really think I would just let Shadow intervene and take you like that? Not a chance!" He assured her, attempting to stop her from feeling so down.

After seeing her calm down a little, he looked to the sky whistling in a long tune.

"Phew! What a night! Well, I think I've kept you up past your bedtime, so time to go home!"

Without waiting for her to say anything, he picked her up and started racing her home.

Amy remained silent throughout the whole run. Though she felt slightly better from the cry, and even more at Sonic's reassurance, she still felt so…unfulfilled.

Once they arrived at her porch step, Sonic put her down and was about to go until he halted at the sudden broken whisper that entered his ears.

"Sonic...Please...Don't go..."

She looked down to the ground the entire time, whispering in the most sincere and honest plead he had ever heard her cry.

She then raised her head up slowly, to meet his bright green eyes turning slowly back towards her direction. Her eyes void of all plots, cuteness, innocent tactics, and all. No. She was the most sincere and vulnerable he had ever seen her, as if she was the finest china tottering on the edge of a high platform just waiting to shatter into pieces.

_"Please..."_

* * *

**A/N: NOW…**

**~ (End Chapter 5.)~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Hey all! Cutegirlmayra1 and I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! It just really touched us how all the readers' reaction to the story are just simply amazing. Also, do feel free to check out Cutegirlmayra1's stories (and mine) on our individual sites as well! We promise that if you're true Sonamy fans, you WON'T be disappointed *wink*. **

**Her site is once more: www . fanfiction dot net / u / 4132222/ (put all together no spaces)**

* * *

_**Previously:**__ "Sonic...Please...Don't go..."_

_She looked down to the ground the entire time, whispering in the most sincere and honest plead he had ever heard her cry._

_She then raised her head up slowly, to meet his bright green eyes turning slowly back towards her direction. Her eyes void of all plots, cuteness, innocent tactics, and all. No. She was the most sincere and vulnerable he had ever seen her, as if she was the finest china tottering on the edge of a high platform just waiting to shatter into pieces. _

_"Please..."_

* * *

**~*Chapter 6*~**

* * *

As Sonic looked slowly back at Amy, he not only felt a deep inner tug, but also all of his heart strings just vibrated with an unfamiliar feeling of...dare it be said…

Love and affection?

He then looked away quickly, holding back a blush and glanced back and forth on the ground, thinking.

Suddenly, his head shot up, and he smiled, holding his stomach.

"Gee...I'm kind of hungry." He looked to the door, "Could you make me something?" then moved very close to her face...

"I would _really_ appreciate it." He finished softly.

He then ruffled her bangs, lightly kissed her on the nose, and walked into the house in a casual fashion as if nothing happened. Stepping inside, he whistled while having his hands behind his head as he kicked the ground with a strut in his step as he walked.

"Well, now! This place looks different. Did you redecorate it or something…_Deary_?"

He couldn't resist smirking at his own taunting flirt. The idea of getting her riled up again seemed strangely enticing to him, this time by playing the role Amy always wished that he could be. It'd be quite a daunting task for his pride, but hey, anything was better than seeing his rose in tears…

Leaning on the couch, he looked towards her still-frozen form in the doorway and smiled once more, slightly chuckling to himself.

"Hey, _hon_, I'm hungry. Maybe we could finish this date by eating together?"

Of course he was forcing all the mushiness out, but he knew he just_ had_ to make her happy again. So, what better way to do that, than for the Blue blur to play the "loving boyfriend" role…or at least spoil her just a little with some kind words and semi-sweet charm every now and then.

Besides, though he'd never admit it, he was enjoying this a little bit too much…while secretly cherishing the moment as well.

"Hey, _love_, you okay over there?"

He grinned evilly, knowing every time he said the endearing nicknames that lovers give themselves, she was probably squealing within herself like crazy.

Walking up to her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her while innocently resting his head on her left shoulder…

"Hey..._babe_ I... Asked... If. You. Were. Okay?"

He stroked her arm and then snickered again at her reaction, only for the snickers to turn into full blown laughs.

"You're being too easy, Amy. Come on! Make it fun for me here! At least give me a challenge! I mean after all, I am_ trying_ to play along with your fantasies here? Even though the expectations are too high..."

He let go of her delicate form and walked away to the couch, laying down on it and looking for the remote.

"Hey, can you hand me the remote?"

He then mumbled under his breath, "Yeesh…You were so much fun a minute ago..."

As for Amy, at first, she couldn't help but focus on the sudden miracle that just occurred for her in her favor! Oh what a turn of events for the little Hedgehog! That being said, she was currently blushing and literally went frozen for a new variety set of reasons.

One, the fact that her love actually decided to stay a little bit longer without her begging or performing any tactics.

Two, the fact that he was coming into...Her. Own. Abode! That alone made the pink hedgehog's eyes widen in shock and anxiety. Nonetheless, despite all this, as if it wasn't enough, her ears were very much alert and twitched with excitement at every flirting pet name Sonic called out.

It was beyond her dreams!

It was beyond her fantasies!

It was...

A tease?!

But oh! What a sweet tease it was indeed…

She felt herself tremble uncontrollably. Holding back the desire to swoon and squeal was pure torture as she just wanted to take. Him. Right. Then. And. There.

"Breathe Amy...Just...Br-"

She silently chanted at the time, trying to have an inner conversation, only to be interrupted with the gentle pressure of his form against hers and his strong arms around her, while his voice still rang through her ears. Finally, after hearing him plop on her couch, she snapped back to life. She had to remember that this was still an event that she was a part of and needed to attend to after all, and not a dream paradise get away...

Where no one can hear them...

And where he _can't_ get away...

At least not yet.

Gathering herself together once more, she closed her eyes and smirked while slightly biting her lip to hold back her abundant giggles. She then rushed on top of him, pinning him down only to say in a calm and alluring voice.

"Oh the fun is just beginning my _darling_...Now you make yourself at home while I make something to _temporarily quench your appetite_..."

She purred out every sentence while softly stroking his chest once more, finishing off with a ticklish poke to his tummy.

Once his muzzle resumed its bright apricot color once more, instead of a bright shade of pink, he raised his eyebrow at her, wanting to stop her advances, as it was eliciting emotions that was unfamiliar, a bit uncomfortable, yet slightly exciting within him. Before he got the chance to state his discomfort, however, she scurried off of him and rushed upstairs, but not before saying a final piece…

"Oh and Sonikku? The remote's on top of the TV. Assuming your legs aren't broken, I think you can get it from here."

She winked blowing a kiss at him and walked off once more.

Once she left, He inner blamed the heat rising to his face due to the heaviness of his laughter and not the fact that he was just "bested" by her.

"Y-you really think you're sexy, huh? Amy, calling you even remotely 'hot' in those regards is like BLASPHEME in Chaos's face! You know that right?"

He teased once more, grabbing the remote in seconds. If he had to be totally honest, the fact that Amy was _trying_ so hard was just down-right adorable to him. And he couldn't lie by saying that she was in no way possible, "radiant" and that his heart didn't race for reasons other than their constant chasing…or dodging her hammer…But that being said, she needed to know that she didn't have to be "all-that" to get his attention. She already had it by just being…well, Amy.

He cleared his throat.

"Besides...You should know that…well, you're more attractive when you're just... good ol' Amy...You shouldn't try so hard. I like it better when you're giggling and prancing around than trying to 'buckle down' so to speak and try to woo me. Everyone knows a woman's true charm is in her heart, not just her actions."

He meant every word, hoping she would understand.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, the 'play' is fun and all. Well…you _trying_ anyways…but not so much if it's like that all the time. Which is what's great about you anyways cause' you always seem to have the meaningful moments too...So…yeah."

Sonic then scratched behind his head feeling a bit flustered at the sentimental mood.

"That being said, don't rub my chest woman!" He joked, trying to wipe off the dreaded scent that belonged to her, on his chest.

"Ugh, I'm gonna' be smelling like berries for weeks now!" He grumbled under his breath, "…Not that that's a bad thing now that I think about it…" He said quietly, smiling to himself.

He shook his head and turned on the TV, only for it to flick on to a romantic drama. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"Why am I not surprised?"

He changed the channel once more, and it ends up on a soap opera.

"UGH! Seriously?! Do you have nothing good on here?"

He continued channel flipping in frustration until it finally landed on an action series. He smiled, perking up and bounced back on the couch in a more relaxed state.

"Ah...now THIS is a show. Battles, epic fighting, beautiful sights, that's what TV's all about!"

He watched in anticipation, until a woman suddenly appeared on screen and ran to the main hero in the story, longing and passion filling her eyes.

"Aaaaannnd the moment's lost, thanks to an annoying love interest, typical."

He rolled his eyes, changing the channel once more.

"Haven't seen THAT before..." He continued to mutter sarcastically. His mind then absently went back to Amy and the time that they spent together so far, reflecting on every detail, even up to where she winked and turned to go upstairs to her room a few minutes ago with her rosy quills bouncing as she turned, and her smile ever beaming on her sweet face…

"...You know...she's not all that bad…She doesn't have that bad of looks either...Matter of fact she's rather…"

He mumbled to himself, before realizing his flaw and giving himself a good smack on the head.

"Ugh! Quit thinking!" He scolded himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was upstairs in her room, silently cheering for herself at the small victory she won from downstairs. When she heard Sonic laughing and teasing her once more, part of her wanted to roll eyes at what he was saying at first, due to the fact of him dodging the fact that she just "Owned" him. However, as he continued to speak, she actually felt flattered and overjoyed that he liked her just for how she was and for who she was. This was all she really needed after all. Of course, she only hoped that an extra "_push_" could "_push_" some willing responses from him to her, but alas, perhaps it was meant to be contained in her dreams for now. Since he liked her for her 'cuteness', she decided that was how it was going to be then.

That being said, she carelessly threw her 'Little-Number' dress on top of the pile of dresses she already frolicked through while in her closet...

"Well…there goes that idea then..."

She sighed and secretly cursed Rouge for suggesting such a dress that would be sure to "Change Any Mindset", and cursed herself even more for breaking her budget of rings on said dress.

"Aw...Dang that Hedgehog! I SHOULD give him 'usual good ol' Amy, AND a taste of my 'usual, good ol' hammer for putting me through this..." She muttered.

"Guess I better get back downstairs…But I can't just go like...like this! Something's happening between us. I just know it! I can feel it..."

She finished softly while clutching her heart and looking at her tarot cards in the corner of her floor. Suddenly, that's when she saw it…

"That's it! It's perfect!"

She wasted no time, donning on the outfit set in mind.

"Hah! Wait until he sees me in THIS!"

With that, she rushed downstairs to prepare the meal.

* * *

**~(End Chapter 6.)~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**__ She finished softly while clutching her heart and looking at her tarot cards in the corner of her floor. Suddenly, that's when she saw it…_

_"That's it! It's perfect!"_

_She wasted no time, donning on the outfit set in mind._

_"Hah! Wait until he sees me in THIS!" With that, she rushed downstairs to prepare the meal._

* * *

**~*Chapter 7*~**

* * *

Feeling ever confident in her newest attire, Amy rushed into her kitchen with a speed that could actually rival her "lover-to-be's", so she would go unnoticed. However, just when she had the perfect meal set in mind, she unfortunately realized that her inventory was rather low.

"Oh no!"

Amy yelped and quieted down immediately, hoping Sonic couldn't hear her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me! It can't be!" She yelped in a harsh whisper. "I had plans to go shopping today, but because Sonic ACTUALLY took up on my date offer, I didn't have time and now...now I…DANG IT!"

After angrily stomping her heel on the ground, the hedgehog slumped down on the floor, trying to hold back her escaping tears. To think…After everything, would her perfect night come to an end just like that...for lack of groceries?

Not on her watch.

Looking determined as ever, she dusted herself off and opened all her cabinets, storages, and her refrigerator, scanning quickly through her supplies.

"Stay cool Amy...Think...think...What have we in here to work with? Let's see. Peppers, cheese, a few sausages, garlic, tomatoes, flour…Hmm...Not too bad I guess, but Sonikku likes Chili-dogs! All this stuff is right for a Pizza maybe, but not Chili-dogs!"

She huffed while folding her arms.

Then it hit her...

"That's it!"

Not wanting Sonic to get any more curious than he probably was, she peeked out her kitchen to hear him grumbling about how there was nothing good on T.V. and how he concluded that the phrase should be changed to "Damsels cause distress" instead of "in- distress". After rolling her eyes, she went back into the kitchen and shouted,

"Sonic! If you go into the other room next to the hallway, you'll see a bunch of 'Action' movies in there! Knock yourself out, but please stay in that room! I want to make this dinner perfectly, okay?! Seriously...Do NOT come in here or you're getting the hammer for sure!"

Bored completely out of his mind, Sonic just sighed and complied with her request.

Amy wasted absolutely no time. It was "Survival of the Fittest" at this point for her as she threw on her apron, pulled out the ingredients, kicked on the oven, and got to work. Things were finally getting back on track and going perfectly for her once more.

* * *

Feeling somewhat redeemed from the "Action" flicks, Sonic stretched as he yawned and continued to wait for dinner. After about half a second, he became severely impatient and attempted to open the door to leave and go into the kitchen.

Only to find the door locked…

Of course he could easily fix such a problem. Amy surely had home insurance and besides, Tails was a genius and tended not to charge his friends any high-cost rings for fixing damaged appliances. Especially if those damages were caused by Sonic's actions of spin-dashing the door down due to being in a hurry.

However, Sonic also did not feel like waiting in the infirmary tonight due to a possible head concussion by a certain hammer, so he resulted to holding his ear to the door instead.

"What is she doing in there?"

He raised his eyebrow and then sniffed the air.

"Well, whatever it is, it smells really…nice…" He thought to himself as he smiled almost dreamily at the aroma.

He eventually snapped out if his trance once he heard,

"Okay Sonic! Dinner's ready!"

With that, all the precautions of keeping the room intact and staying out of trouble went out the window as he rushed out of the room. Skipping over the remains of the door on the floor, he came to an abrupt halt at a certain sight...

She had just finished lighting the candles on the table and turned to him wearing a dazzling smile.

"Thanks for your patience! I was actually surprised you could hold out that long. Must have been hard I know, but I really appreciate it! Ready to eat? I made everything just ri-hey…are you okay?"

He did not seem to catch the details of the décor or her dialogue as his mind and face were literally frozen.

There she stood in the dimly lit room, candle light radiating the sparkle in her eyes and the shimmering detail of her dress. She was dressed in the exact same style attire she always wore, only with a slight difference. The dress was a soft yet bright shade color of blue instead of red, and matched with a set of blue shiny boots and headband. The white trimming of her dress was still in the right place, except it flowed just slightly above her knees without the poof effect, resulting in the shocking reality that she had a nice set of curves that seemed to be embraced by the sparkling fabric. Finally, he caught the sight of the familiar white shaded colored rose he gave her earlier tucked gently in her quills next to her ear.

As if that wasn't enough, the light yet fresh rosy fragrance she wore was not lost on him either.

There were many places, elements, and things that Sonic considered to be beauty taken to the next level, but as far as to the max? He couldn't conjure anything other than who stood before him…currently waving her hand in front of his face and snapping to get his attention…

Sonic finally shook out of his frozen state and looked her over carefully.

"Well now..."

He walked around her, placing a hand up to his cheek, and then circling her at a shockingly slow pace. He then stood in front of her again and smiled up at her.

"Did I ever tell you that you look great in blue?" He teased, then looked to the silver dome covering the food.

"So..?" He licked his lips, "Besides you, what's for dinner? Oh, and I mean that in a 'nice' way."

He teased once more.

"Cause my eyes are just 'eating this up'." He playfully flirted.

Amy just blushed happily and giggled.

"Glad you like it! Thought it be a nice change of pace. Anyways prepare to feast your eyes on this!"

She happily took off the dinner dome top to reveal something that made his eyes widen and a gasp escape his lips.

It was round, it was big, it was cheesy, hearty, colorful, and although different than the ingredient style he was used to eating, it succeeded in making his mouth water in wonder.

It was a homemade Chili-dog Pizza.

"The meal's a pretty short notice result I know...But I didn't have time to go shopping, and I KNOW how much you love chili dogs and…and I wanted it to be perfect, but...

She sighed.

"But this was the best I could do instead...I Hope it's okay…" She finished shyly.

Sonic sat down at the table and continued to stare down at the chili-dog pizza with a blank yet very much focused expression. He then looked up to Amy, very slowly, his eyes sparkling immensely and slowly widening as a small dramatic tear drop formed in his eyes.

"It's perfect..."

He said in an overly dramatic yet serious, sweet childlike voice. Still keeping up the act, he pulled out her chair and went over to her, tugging her dress cutely like a toddler and stated,

"Eat with me?"

"Gladly..."

Amy giggled softly at his antics while pouring the sparkling apple juice in their glasses and taking a seat after serving him a big slice of pizza. After taking a bite for herself she hummed in satisfaction.

"Mm...Not bad for on the spot! What do you think of…it? Um Sonic?"

She once again tried to snap for his attention as he looked as if he lost himself in the endless strands of cheese, crust, and chili.

It was as if he was chaos controlled into paradise at the first bite. Nonetheless, he continued to chew and swallow and looked dramatically to the girl across from him, taking her hand in his gently.

"...Amy..." he started, "If I had to marry anyone based on a chilidog recipe...you'd win. Take pride in that." He then let go of her hand and started devouring the pizza without mercy, enjoying every bite, and not really seeming to care about the romantic effect he just performed.

"I'll hold you to that…" She giggled joyfully, holding back a loud squeal but blushing all the more and continued to eat.

"Hey Sonikku?"

She asked cutely.

"Emm? Whaht?"

Sonic replied not looking up, his mouth full with over 3 slices of the pizza, and putting 4 more slices on his place in an un-orderly stacked fashion.

Amy sweat dropped at the sight but continued.

"Thank you...for staying...for everything really. It-it means the world to me."

She smiled.

"Even if you can be a slob!" She grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the corner of his sauce covered mouth.

He felt her napkin touch his face, and his eyes blinked in sudden surprise. Looking back at her, he didn't say a word, but slowly moved his hand up to hers. In Amy's confusion, he moved up slightly, leaned forward, and then kissed her gently on the head.

Amy froze for a second but then blushed and swooned as usual.

"W-what was that for?"

He sat back down and thought for a minute,

"...I don't know..." he finally concluded, and started eating again.

"Kind of did it without thinking. Instinct, maybe? Mostly a gut feeling, wait, what were we talking about?"

Sonic seemed a bit distant for some reason.

Though it could be considered taking advantage of him in his distracted state of mind, this was the moment when Amy's inner swoon and squeals would not be denied or delayed any longer! Multiple answers came for his distant state question in her mind that ran along the lined of…

"How much you adore this..."

"How much we adore each other!"

"How much you love me!"

"How we're going to drop all the charades and be together forever!"

And especially…

"How much you want to marry me!"

Those were the thoughts running through her mind just waiting to manifest in every hug, cuddle, and kiss she longed to bestow upon him. Nonetheless, her desires were silenced by the actual answer she decided to give that was like a sacrifice in her opinion.

"Umm...we were...talking about how much you...y-you liked my cooking."

She said softly with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's delicious! You should make this for me more often!" He replied not missing a beat and continued to eat.

* * *

Later that night, he was stuffed, and patted his belly with a slight rub.

"Ahh…Now THAT'S how you end a day."

He grinned, then looked out the window.

"Hmm...I think I should leave, I've spent WAY too long here. But it was fun, surprisingly."

He got up, dusted himself off, and prepared to leave once more. Giving Amy a final wink and a thumbs up, he stated,

"Thanks for the cooking!"

It was then Amy rose out of her chair at an alarming speed, knocking it over and rambling.

"Wait! A-are you sure you don't want dessert? I can make a cake or cookies...oh wait, low inventory, no I can't…Never mind we can go to a bakery somewhere in town! I know one that's open 24/7 a-and everything! It's really nice at this time is of night too! Or we could...we could..."

She continued to ramble at a fast pace, clearly stalling. Despite everything, she knew very well that her time was up. That the bright sun has come to awaken her from the blissful dream of a lifetime reality with him.

She was fighting a losing already lost battle.

But she didn't care. She wanted him stay, so she tried.

Oh...she just had to try...

* * *

**~ (End Chapter 7.)~**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story everyone! We really appreciate it! Don't forget to check out our other stories on our individual sites and also let me know if you want a picture of Amy's look! I have a Deviantart site so it is possible to post.*wink* **

**A/N: Also, just for all you Sonamy fans who happen to be writers on here, PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING! Have you seen the fandom pages lately? There haven't been any good heavy-hitting Sonic or Sonamy fics for a WHILE! Let's type it up here people! **

**A/N:…That is all for now. Thanks for reading. Review!**


End file.
